Give me love like her
by PLP1998
Summary: Please tell me this isn't what it looks like. Pezberry story in S5
1. Pilot

„So I heard there is a NYADA party tomorow" - S

„Yeah" -K

„Why didn't you guys tell me?"-S

„We're not going"-R

„Why? A dude at the diner told me it could be the party of the year"-S

„Cause the house where the party will be belongs to the girl Brody is dating now" –K

„Is not because of Brody, I just don't want to go" – R

„Sure Berry, but we're still going to the party. Lady face you with me on this righ?"

_Kurt looked at Rachel with puppy eyes and he begged_

„Kurt please don't do that to me. And you also have morning classes."

„Oh come on Rachel, it's the party of the year and you don't need to look at Brody."

„Just look at him Rach he's begging"

„Fine!"

**Shopping time**

„Rach what about this?" _Kurt said pointing at a short skirt_

„Too short"

„This?" _pointing at a red dress_

„too red"

„this?"

„never"

„Oh man Berry just pick something already"

„Santana you haven't picked any yet to"

„I already bouth it yesterday"

„You went shopping without me?"

„How does it look „

„Wait for the night"

_They wanted for Rachel to picked a dress and after hours she finally picked one, it was a black dress, strapless._

**Party**

"Name"

"Kurt Hummel"_ the guard check on the list and let them in_

"Go in"

_Kurt left the girls and went for couple of drinks. _

"Come on Berry let's dance"

"Sure"

_Santana grabbed Rachel hand as they made their way to the dance floor. They danced to the song and to Rachel's surprise Santana grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, they were just few inches apart when Santana leaned in and just about they were to kiss the song changed a Santana pulled away._

_Rachel was looking for an excuse to run away from this weird moment when she saw Kurt._

"There is Kurt" _she yelled at Santana. Santana just nodded – realizing what could happen. They made their way to Kurt standing at the bar talking to Adam._

"So you're getting married?"

Blaine

"Oh"

"Long time no see Dr. Who"

"Nice to see you too Santana"

"I ordered you guys some drinks, here" _Kurt handed Rachel and Santana their drinks. Santana took a sip _

"What's in it?"

"Vodka and juice"

"I like it, Give me one more"

_They dance and drank a lot, espesially Santana who was drunk really soon._

_They were just having fun when Rachel saw Brody. She wanted to hide but too late. Brody saw her and he made his way to them._

„Hey Rachel, didn't know you'll be here"

„Brody"

„You dating somebady now?"

„Nope just having fun with my friends"

„You know I'm always here for you right"

„Dude back off you have a girlfriend"

„Not talking to you Satan"

„Don't call her that"

„Why not? She's bitch" _with that Santana slapped him_

„Santana!"

„Told you she's a bitch"

„You're too drunk let's go"

„Kurt let me take care of him" _Rachel and Kurt both grabbed Santana and they left the party_

_They dragged Santana in the appartment._

„It's okay Kurt, I'll take care of her"

„You sure"

„Yeah"

„Okay, I must have some sleep before I see that witch"

„He called me a bitch"

„But you're not, trust me Santana"

„You think so"

„Sure you still use the names but you're not a bitch"

„Thanks Rach"

_She kissed Rachel on the cheak, on the other cheak and on the lips…._

**RPV**

_She is kissing me, what should I do? _

_Santana pulled Rachel closer and kissed her hungrier. Rachel enjoyed the kissed so much, but why?_

_After a while they pulled away, but that wasn't everything. Santana take off her letting Rachel stare. They made out more and also stripping out of their clothes. _

**Thanks for reading, means a lot tome. I know I sucks at writting but still wanted to try, hope you guys liked it. Reviews please : ) . **


	2. Waking, Eating, Working

**Santana's POV**

_I'm waking with a headache and a lot of questions. What happened yesterday, How did I get home and who's the girl laying in my bed. I couldn't see her face._

_I was laying there trying to remember what happened when she turned to me._

„Áááá" _I screamed, what the hell, how could I end up with Rachel Berry?_

„What is it Santana?"

„Please tell me this isn't what it looks like" 

„Wait you don't remember anything?"

„No. Wait I had a fever so you just wanted to heat me right, right" _she didn't answer_

„Oh Rachel how could you let it happen?"

„You kissed me first"

„What? We kissed?"

„Okay, calmed down. What about just forget it and never talk about it again, okay?"

„Okay, but you started it"

„What did I say?"

„Fine , I won't talk about it anymore"

**Lunch**

„Hey Kurt"

„Hey ladies, how was your day?"

„Fine"

_We sat at a table and a girl came by._

„What would you guys like?"

„Coconuts pancakes " -S

„That sounds delicious, I take one too" - K

„What you want Rach?" -K

„Salad would be fine"

„Something else?"

„Three glasses of water"

„Sure"

_As she came back she brought us our lunch. Kurt was really quickly done with his pancakes and Rachel just watched the delicios pancakes that she didn't even touch her salad._

„Want a bite?" _I said annoyed_

„No I'm just fine with my…salad"

„Really, you haven't touched it yet"

„I'm doing it now" _she grabbed her fork and started poking in her meal_

_I couldn't stand it and grabbed my fork with a piece of the pancake _

„Here"

„I'm okay"

„Eat it Berry"_and she did, in some ways I found it really cute._

„Thanks Santana, it's really good"

„We can share if you want"

„No…" _I fed her with another piece_

„Grabbed your fork and eat"

„What?"

„You never shared your food with Rachel. It's kinda weird seeing a nice Santana"

**Rachel's POV**

**At the diner**

„Hurry up Rachel, we're gonna be late"

„Lopez, Berry you're late"

„Yeah we know"

„It won't happen again"

„You said that last time"

„Rachel look" _Santana pointed at the door, Brody and his girlfriend just walked in and they sat in my section_

„I can take it if you want"

„I can handle it"

„Oh hey Rachel" - B

„Brody and . .. „ - R

„Jenn his girlfriend"- J

„Nice to meet you" - R

„What do you guys want?" - R

„Not burned down meal" -J , _she laughed _

„Just coffee and a cappuccino" - B

„Hey you I know and you I don't know" - S

„I told you it's okay" - R

„Just wanna check. So how much you pay him?" -S

„What?" - J

„He didn't tell you?" - S

„Shut your mouth Santana" - B

„Santana, the girl who slapped you yesterday?" - J

„What?" - S

„You slapped him yesterday" - R

„Oh" - S

„Felling sorry now?" - B

„I'm just suprised that I didn't punch you" - S

„Let's go Jenn" - B

„What did she mean with how much I pay you?" -J

„Nothing let's go" - B

**So hoped you like it and theanks for the following and favoriting I appreaciate it. Please Review (puppy eyes) : )**


	3. Am I falling for you?

**Just wanna say thank you to the reviews and follows/favorites.**

**I saw Glee on Friday and must say that I fall in love with Dantana, they're soo cute together. **

**(But still a Pezberry story) **

**Here we go**

**Rachel's POV**

„We're home" - S

„Hey, how was work?" - K

„Fine" - R

„What're you watching?" -S

„Tony award" -K

„Kurt!" - R

„What?" - K

„Why didn't you wait for me?" -R

„Sorry Rach, I just couldn't wait" -K

„You two are crazy, I'm going to have a shower" -S

„Still watching?" -S

„Yeah, Santana just give it a chance"- K

„Yeah sit down, there are many great performances" -R

„Who's that?" -S

„Lea Michele" - K

„She looks just like you Rachel" -S

„Yeah, but I'm more talented" - R

„Sure" -S – (_Kurt and Santana laughing)_

„But she picked the right song, I would have picked the same" – R

_We continued watching as Santana fell asleep on my shoulder. It was weird and also cute. I put my head on hers. Have no idea why I did it but it fell right. _

_As the show finished_

„Bravo"

_Kurt said while clapping, which made Santana wake up. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes. We stare at each other for a while till we realized Kurt was looking._

"It is over yet?"

"Yes"

"Fine, I'll go sleep"

_She left us._

"What was that Rachel?"

"What?"

"You two"

"What?"

"It was like you were in love"

"What?"

"Can you please stop with the What word and tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on Kurt, nothing"

"Trust me Rachel Berry, I'm going to find out"

"You'll find nothing, nothing"

**Santana's POV**

_What just happened, did I have a moment with Berry? What's going on with me? Am I falling for her? _

**Next day**

"You're late, where have you been?"

"Cassie"

"Oh, I though you guys are kind of friends now"

"Yeah but she is still hard on me"

"That's it, my dreams playing Fanny Brice are over"

"I'm sure it isn't over. You are the most amazing and talented person I know"

"You think so?"

"Of course"

"I still don't think I got it"

"But you will "

"If I've got it, I would have heard by now. Okay and, and the thing is that I wasn't just auditioning for myself, I was auditioning for everyone for McKinley. I wanted to show them that we're talented enough to make it in the insane business"

"Okay but one of us sort of already did, I booked a commercial. It is a little bit embarrassing, because it was for that yeast infection medication Yeast-I-Stat. Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah"

….. _I'm free_

"Wow, I'm so proud of you Santana"

"Thanks Rachel."

**I know, I know it is too short, but it's not my fault that I'm soo bad at writting. But still hope you liked it, please review : )**


	4. Do you like her?

**Santana's POV**

"What are you looking at?" -R

"Nothing" -S

"Oh I see" -R

"What" -S

"You like her?" -R

"I don't know" -S

"You like her, ask her out" -R

"You think I should?" -S

"Yeah, why not?" -R _Maybe because I think there's something between us_

"Nothing" - S

"Where're do you think you're going?" - R

"I though that you could spend some more time with Dani, alone" -S

"Bye Rachel see you tomorrow"-D

"Oh bye Dani" -R

…._Here comes the sun….._

_She kissed me! Rachel was right I like her. Awesome I have a girlfriend, finally._

"So?" -R

"Don't look at me like that" -S

"Tell me, what happened?" -R

"Okay, okay, it was awesome" -S

"Thanks to me, just continue" -R

"Okay, so I stayed there with her, I walked her home and then she kissed me"-S

"OMG that's soo cute" -R

"I know right?"-S

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" -K _Kurt came home_

"Santana has a girlfriend" -R

"Really that's awesome" -K

**Rachel's POV**

**Next day**

"Are you ready for me?" -K

"Sorry what's Lady Hummel doing here?" -S

"Working" -K

"Someone is looking for the short one"

"Hey Rach, I need you to write something on a cake" - _Mr. Campion_

"Sure" -R

"Congratulation Rachel Berry you are Fanny Brice" - C

"Are you serious, are you serious? I got Fanny, I got Fanny" -R

_ I heard everybody clapping, it was the best day of my life. I run to Kurt and Santana and I hugged them tightly. I was so happy._

"Congrats Rachel" -D

"Thanks Dani" -R

"Hey beautiful" -D

"Hey" -S _Santana greeted her with a kissed. _

_Why did she kiss her, why did she ruin the moment of my life, why do I even care?_

"Rach are you okay?" -K

"Fine" -R

"We should celebrate tonight" -S

"Yeah" -R

"To Rachel" -K

"To Rachel" -S,D

_Kurt open the champagne and we drank it. There were the Why questions again : Why is she here? Why is she everywhere with Santana? Why are they holding hands? And why do I care?_

**The next day at NYADA**

"Rach we should talk" -K

"About what?" -R

"About you" -K

"What's with me?" -R

"You were acting really weird yesterday" -K

"No I wasn't" -R

"Really? Why did you froze when you saw Santana and Dani kissing?" -K

"I was …" -R

"Why weren't you smiling when it was your celebration?" -K

"I was smil…" -R

"Why didn't you answer whenever Dani asked something?" -R

"I didn't hear he…." -R

"Rachel what is going on with you?" -K

"I don't know" -R

"Do you like her?" -K

"What?" -R

"Do you like Santana?" -K

"No, I'm not gay Kurt" -R

"I'm asking you, Do you like Santana?" -K

"I don't know" -R _I didn't realize I was crying till Kurt gave me a hug and I saw the tears falling on his shoulder_

_For the rest of the day I was just asking myself, do I like her?_

**Okay hope you liked it and if I made some mistakes, don't pay attention to it, English is not my first language. **

**Again I want to thank for the follows, favorites and especially reviews. Reading reviews just makes me so, so happy, so please reaview.**


	5. Jealous?

**What did you guys think about the Finn tribute episode? Just the best written episode huh?**

**So for those who were waiting for this chapter I'm sorry for the wait, but I had a lot of work.**

**Rachel's POV**

"Lunch time do you want go?" -S

"Sure" -R

"So what do you want to eat today?"-S

"I don't know what do you want?"-R

"Hey, you wanted to leave without me?" –D _she must come, doesn't she?_

_Santana greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Uhh, disgusting, how can she like HER?_

"Hey Dani"-R

"So where are we going?" -D

"You can decide babe" -S _babe? When did that happen?_

"I want sushi"-D

"I don't like sushi"-R

"Oh okay, oh, chinese?"-D

"I want pizza"-R

"Sure lets go have some pizza"-D

_We sat in the pizzeria and ordered pizza. Santana sat next to HER and I sat opposite them._

_As the pizza came, we started to eat. I ate my piece, but Santana and Dani shared theirs. Why doesn't she share her pizza with me to? Why doesn't she feed me like before? Why did Dani came into our life? The worst Lunch ever_

"I should go to school" -R

"See you" -S

"Bye Rachel" -D

"Bye Santana" -R

**Santana's POV**

"I think she hate me" –D

"What?" -S

"Rachel doesn't like me" -D

"Berry doesn't hate anybody. I bullied her in High school and we are friends now" -S

"She didn't even say goodbye to me" -D

"Why would she hate you? You are my girlfriend and don't forget Rachel helped us to get together." -S

"I know, but didn't you see her when I came?" -D

"I just saw you" -S

"Aw that's sweet" -D

"So what did she do?" -S

"She looked like she wanted to kill me" -D

"Rachel doesn't do things like that" -S

"But she did. And when we were eating she did it again" -D

"Why would she do that?" -S

"I don't know. Maybe she is jealous" -D

"Of what?" -S

"Us" –D

"Who wouldn't? I'm dating an amazing girl" -S

"I'm serious S." -D

"I think she likes you" -D

"What?" -S

"Come on, you are soo hot" -D

"I know but Rachel is not gay" -S

"She doesn't need to be gay to like Santana Lopez" -D

_Is Dani right? No she can't be. Rachel would never like me. But why is she acting so weird these days? _

**Rachel's POV**

"Rachel congrats on Fanny" -B

"Thanks Brody" -R

"Are you hungry?" -B

"I have just eaten" -R

"So we can go for coffee" -B

"Brody we are over, forever" -R

"Here you are Rach" -K

"Hey Kurt" –B _Kurt didn't even look at him_

"Where have you been?" -K

"Lunch" -R

"Alone?" -K

"With Santana and Dani" -R

"Are, are you okay?" -K

"I'm fine Kurt." -R

"You know I'll always be here for you right" -K

"I know, you're the best" -R

"I know" -K

**This chapter was just about how Rachel hates Dani so it isn't so good. But still hope you guys like it. Review please : )**


	6. Is this what it feels like to really cry

**This is just a filler chapter, so very short. It's just Santana's POV. **

**Santana's POV**

_It's been a long month since he died. I can't believe that he is gone, forever. I still remember his nice smile, how he was supportive, but mostly how he was innocent. Now he's gone and he left us, especially Rachel with sadness, pain and emptiness for the rest of our lives. _

"She's still crying?" -S

"Yes" -K

"I should go in" -S

"No Santana" -K

_Kurt didn't want to let me in, but I couldn't. If she is sad I will hold her tight and let her cry as long as she wants. _

_I enter her room. She was lying on her pillow and crying. _

_I went to her bed, I sit next to her. As she looked at me I saw two red eyes, she must have been crying all day. _

_I grabbed her and hold her tight in my arms, she was crying on my shoulder. _

"Rachel you can't stay in here forever"

"You should eat something"

"You should go out for some fresh air"

_She didn't say anything, she just cried more and more. _

_Did she love Finn so much? I guest so, it is hard for me to. Finn and I wasn't so close, but I care about him so much. I still remember all those good things he had done for me. He stood up for so many times. I will regret for the rest of my life that I didn't tell him how much I love him. _

_I can't tell how much it is painful to say goodbye. But seeing Rachel this way is even worse. She hasn't been out of her room since his lost. _

_I miss her so much. Yes she is really annoying, but I do really care about her. I miss her quirky laugh, I miss her singing and I miss her diva attitude. _

_I love her so much and I would die if I would loose her to. _

_She is our diva._

**Hope you guys like it, please review : )**


	7. 2 girls and Santana

**Sorry for the delay. I have already written it weeks ago, but I was moving, so I didn't have time and Internet. So enjoy : )**

**Santana's POV**

"How is Rachel doing?" -D

"She is better" -S

"Babe, do you think I should talk to her?" -D

"No I think she should have more private time." -S

"Sure. You are a great friend" -D

"I know" –S

"More than a great friend" –D _this is kind of weird_

"Even more than a best friend" –D _what does she want?_

"Okay, so what do you want to say?" -S

"I think you like her" –D

_what? me and Berry? no way!_

_But S I thought you had a thing for her_

_No I didn't_

_Oh, yes you did_

_Shut it conscious_

"What?" -S

"Come on, you're always … shining, when you see her" -D

"What do you mean?" -S

"Like smiling, laughing, complimenting…." -D

"But friends do it too" –S

"Yeah but the way you look at her" -D

"What kind of look?" -S

"The way that you never look at me" -D

"Because you are my girlfriend" -S

"You know what I mean" -D

"Babe, I'm dating you not her." -S

"Just tell me, do you like her?" -D

"No" -S

_I kissed her, but it didn't feel right. _

_See, I told you_

_What?_

_Dani isn't the only one you like_

_What do you want to say?_

_You like Rachel_

_NO,…, I don't know_

_It isn't a bad thing to like somebody_

_Who isn't GAY?_

_Britt wasn't gay either _

_She was Bi_

_And?_

_Conscious!_

_What?_

_Just stop, okay. I just want to stay friends with Rachel_

_Do you?_

_Yes_

_Or you are just afraid that she won't want to be with you_

_Who wouldn't want to climb on all of this? And she had already done that so I'm not afraid._

_Really?_

_Yup_

_So you don't want to date her?_

_No, Berry is really annoying, why would I want to date her?_

_OMG S just admit it_

_What?_

_You want to hold her hand, kiss her lips and do all the cheese things with_

"Leave me alone" –S _That was out loud wasn't it!?_

"What?" –D

"No, no not you babe. I was just" -S

"Dreaming about Rachel?"-D

"No, why do you think "-S

_She looks at me with those sad eyes. Why do I even have a conflict with my conscious when in front of me is this cool hot girl that I love so much? _

"Dani I'm with you now. And I love you. Did you forget?"-S

"No, I'm sorry. I love you to"-D

**Lunch**

_Finally I got her to go out of her room. We sat in our ussual lunch table. _

"Rach?" -S

"Yeah?" -R

"What do you want to order?" -S

"Pancakes" –R

"Give us two chocolate pancakes" –S _I said to the waitress _

_After minutes of waiting she finally came back. Rachel hungrily ate hers. _

"Hm, fall in love with them?" -S

"Yeah, you still remember?"-R

"What?"-S

"You and I eating them."-R

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"-S

"Cause I thought you won't remember something as stupid as that"-R

"It isn't stupid at all, I think it was very cute and it was the first time when we shared food." -S

"You think we were cute?"-R

"I think you are cute" -S_she blushed, so sweet_

"Santana?"-R

"Yeah?"-S

"I like spending time with you"-R

"Me to"-S

"I wish I could be with you more"-R

"What? We see each other everyday"-S

"But, you're always with Dani now"-R

"Rach? You know that I will never leave you, right?"-S

"Huh"-R

"What?"-S

"Cause I think, I am already loosing you"-R

"What? Why do you think that?"-S

"We haven't spent much time together lately"-R

"We are having lunch together everyday"-S

"Almost everyday. And when we do, Dani is always there"-R

"Of course Dani is always there, she is my girlfriend."-S

"But she doesn't need to be with you every second, Santana"-R

"So she was right"-S

"Bout what?"-R

"You don't like her"-S

"What? Fine I hate her, okay?"-R

"What has she ever done to you?"-S

"She stole you"-R _She is the one that put us together_

"What!?"-S

"You're not the same Santana"-R

"I'm still your friend, Rachel"-S

"But that's all"-R _OMG she is starting to cry, what is going on?_

"What do you mean? -S

"Did you ever think about how I feel? Did you ever ask yourself what happened that night when we had sex?" -R

"What are you talking about?"-S

"You said you love me" -R

**Hope you liked it. Please review, it would mean a lot to me : )**


End file.
